


Love Again

by HelenHuntress



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, and the other five catfish shippers, character study of Jinsoul, my poor heartbroken baby, to fulfill my catfish heart, tw: mentions of abusive realtionships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHuntress/pseuds/HelenHuntress
Summary: Goddamn... you got me in love again...
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> based off of Dua Lipa's Love Again (obviously)

Her first love was a lost love.

She’d met Vivi immediately entering her first year in high school. She was the Korean translator for Vivi, and they became really close friends. That summer after freshman year, Jinsoul learned what it was like to fall in love.

Jinsoul would say that Vivi’s smile was what made her hooked from the start. While all the boys were enamored by the older girl’s beauty, Jinsoul fell for her smile. She was going to confess to Vivi at the end of sophomore year- until her parents said that they were moving to California to be closer to her cousins. Tearful goodbyes were exchanged between the two of them, and Jinsoul experienced her first heartbreak at the airport.

She experienced real love for the first-time in freshman year of college. She had dated a few girls in junior and senior year of high school, but none of those times made her feel what she felt with Vivi.

Jinsoul and Sooyoung met at freshman orientation, hit it off, and then three days later they were official girlfriends. Sooyoung was a dream, treated her like a queen really. Jinsoul uttered her first ‘I love you’ to Sooyoung and Sooyoung was her first. They were deemed as the power couple of their class and were a part of the homecoming court multiple times (Jinsoul really didn’t care about all that but Sooyoung basked in their combined glory).

That all changed, however, when Jinsoul found Sooyoung with another girl one Saturday night. She was devastated. Jungeun and Yerim had to help her carry out the rest of her semester before she was at risk for academic probation. She vowed not to fall in love again for the remainder of her years in college. And since Sooyoung ignited her love of dancing while they were dating, that love diminished as well.

Her third time being in love… well, it took her best friends to make her realize that the hits and insults she’d receive from her third love was not at all what love was supposed to be.

Then the fourth time… Haseul was great really. She was everything Jinsoul ever wanted in a partner. A year into their relationship the fights became worse, the stubbornness became worse and overall they just stayed together for the sake of staying together. One day, they both decided to end things amicably, and it turns out that they were better friends than as lovers.

These horrifying- and honestly- traumatic experiences made Jinsoul close off the idea of ever falling in love again.

She vowed that she would live in her apartment alone with her puppy she adopted once Yerim moved out with her girlfriend Heejin.

All those times Jungeun and Yerim- and even Haseul- tried to set her up with one of their friends she would either politely decline or make up an excuse.

It was a couple of years into the single life, and Jinsoul honestly thought that she was better off alone than to get heartbroken again.

That, of course, changed.

_“We’re going out for Jungie’s birthday and you can’t decline this time,” Yerim said resolutely._

_Jinsoul rolled her eyes, “If it’s the club I’m not going.”_

_“Why noooot?”_

_“Because I hate the club, I hate dancing and I’ll probably have to be the DD and take care of all of your drunk asses. Does that sound fun to you?”_

_“Haseulie said that she’d be the designated driver this time. C’mooon it’s been so long since you went out. And it’s Jungeun’s 30 th birthday! With all the dumb shit she does with Chuu we all thought she wouldn’t make it past 30!”_

_Jinsoul laughed, “Fine. I’ll go but if you expect me to dance then you’re wrong.”_

Turns out, Jinsoul was the one who was wrong. Jinsoul locked eyes with her, two drinks in. The stranger approached Jinsoul with a shyness that Jinsoul couldn’t help but to find endearing. Always wanting to have more friends, she talked with the girl well into the night, completely unaware that Jungeun, Yerim and Haseul were all smiling at her from a distance away. They saw a twinkle in Jinsoul’s eyes that they hadn’t seen in a long time.

Jinsoul couldn’t remember the last time she laughed this much with someone new. Even something as simple as bread had her giggling. Once there was a lull in conversation, Jinsoul was asked to dance. She was skeptic about getting up, but those beady eyes and cute little pout convinced her to be dragged to the dance floor- much to her friends’ surprise. At the end of the night Jinsoul left with her heart racing and a number written on her arm.

“Hey… whatcha thinking about?”

Jinsoul turned her head to the left and smiled at her girlfriend, “You.”

Hyunjin wrinkled her nose. “You’re so corny.”

“Yeah but you love me that way.”

Hyunjin smiled fondly as she walked over to Jinsoul and softly kissed her, “Yeah I do.”

Jinsoul grinned as the younger woman slowly walked to the kitchen cabinet to make some hot chocolate. It’s been a year since they started dating, two years since they met at the club when Jinsoul was celebrating Jungeun’s birthday.

After a year of denying she felt anything towards HyunJin, the younger woman came to her one night and asked her why she was afraid of falling in love. The younger woman had accepted that she was in love with Jinsoul two months prior to their talk.

_“I just want to save myself before I get heartbroken again Hyun… What’s the point if I get hurt again?”_

_“C’mon Soulie… you can’t think like that. Take another chance… take another one with me. I promise you I won’t hurt you intentionally… I’ll show you the beauty of love. I promise that I’ll show you real love.”_

_And maybe it was Hyunjin’s adorable beading eyes, but Jinsoul slowly nodded. “Okay… I trust you.”_

A year filled with laughs, cuddles, dancing, and devoted love later, Jinsoul couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend as she sipped her hot chocolate. “You were right.”

Hyunjin scoffed, “I’m always right… but you’re gonna have to be a little more specific here.”

Jinsoul grinned fondly, “You showed me what love is again.”

Hyunjin’s face softened as she back-hugged Jinsoul, “I’m glad I did. I’m glad you believe in love again. I won’t say that it’s been all sunshine and rainbows but falling in love with you has been the best thing I’ve ever done.”

Jinsoul turned her head to the left and kissed Hyunjin sweetly, “Now who’s the softie?”

Hyunjin chuckled as she took a sip of the hot chocolate that was offered by Jinsoul. “You make me this way.”

The older woman sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and smiled, “I never imagined being this happy again. I’m glad I fell in love again.”

The two drank the remainder of Hyunjin’s cup and snuggled against each other, quietly laughing as the two shared dumb jokes together. Once Hyunjin cleaned the cup, she reached her hand out for Jinsoul, “Let’s go to bed?”

“In a minute. I have to do something, then I’ll be right there,” Jinsoul said as she pecked Hyunjin’s lips. She went to her home office in her apartment and walked over to the desk filled with mixers and songbooks.

Jinsoul sat down in her chair with her nearly finished song... looking at it as she picked up her pen.

_Show me that heaven's right here, baby  
Touch me so I know I'm not crazy  
Never have I ever met somebody like you  
Used to be afraid of love and what it might do  
But goddamn, you got me in love again…_

Jinsoul smiled at her newly finished draft as she capped her pen and put it back in her drawer… grinning as she looked at the velvety ring box sharing space with her pen before getting up and joining her girlfriend in bed.


End file.
